Racial Mounts
=Racial Mounts= Each city offers some mounts that can be purchased through the use of City Platinum Coins. Like with the armor, each mount will require a specific amount of faction (1,000 for level 30, and 18,000 for level 50 and Pegasus), and a certain number of coins. Many of the cities will offer 2 different Mounts for their particular city. So, how does it all work? Here is the breakdown: In order to obtain a city mount, the player must first reach the required level (there are 2). Your level determines which mounts are available to purchase. At level 30, you are able to obtain a mount that is "basic" (meaning no armor or change in appearance). At level 50, you can purchase the "upgrade" version of your existing mount, and/or you can purchase a Pegasus. Many players (with limited amount of Platinum coins) choose the ground mount over the Pegasus, as this flyer is fairly slow, and by now you should be able to obtain your personal Griffon, through the quest line. However the Pegasus is the only true Flying Mount you can achieve totally on your own. Once you have obtained the level, next comes the faction. In order to obtain your level 30 mount, you will be required to have obtained 1,000 Citizen's Faction with the particular city you are trying to purchase the mount from. For the level 50 mount or the Pegasus, you will be required to have obtained 18,000 faction. *NOTE* obtaining the level 50 mount or Pegasus mount will almost certainly place you K.O.S. with other cities! Keep this in mind before choosing to raise your faction! Please see the City Faction Chart to determine which cities you will lose (or gain) faction with when turning in coins. Below are the Faction mounts you are able to obtain from each city. The images will show the level 30 mount first, followed by the level 50 version of the same mount: 'Bordinar's Cleft:' TAMED BOAR-------------------------------------DIRE BOAR YellowYellow BlackBlack RedRed GrayGray BrownBrown 'Ca'ial Brael:' 'Gataros (Lvl 30)/Gataro Stalkers (Lvl50):' Gataro Purple.jpg|Tamed Gataro - Purple Gataro Orange.jpg|Tamed Gataro - Orange Gataro Dark Purple.jpg|Tamed Gataro - Dark Purple Gataro Blue.jpg|Tamed Gataro - Blue Gataro Black.jpg|Tamed Gataro - Black Gataro Stalker Purple.jpg|Gataro Stalker - Purple Gataro Stalker Orange.jpg|Gataro Stalker - Orange Gataro Stalker Blue.jpg|Gataro Stalker - Blue Gararo Stalker Black.jpg|Gataro Stalker - Black 'Vinewalkers (Lvl30)/Vinestalkers (Lvl50):' 'Dahknarg:' TAMED WOLF---------------------------------------DIRE WOLF BlackBlack BrownGray GrayLight Gray RedRed WhiteTan 'Halgarad:' TAMED RHINO---------------------------------------DIRE RHINO BlackBlack BlueBlue BrownBrown GrayPurple WhiteRed NOMADIC BEHEMOTH------------------------WAR BEHEMOTH BlackBlack BrownBlack/Red GreenGreen RedGreen/Red WhiteRed/Yellow 'Hathor Zhi:' TAMED WIDOW-----------------------------------BLOOD WIDOW BlackBrown GoldenGold _Green PurplePurple _Red 'Khal:' XAKRIN LYNX---------------------------XAKRIN PROWLER Brown Brown Gray Gray Green Green T AMED BEETLE ----------------------------------------ANTLION Black Dark Blue Blue Blue Gold 'Leth Nurae:' TAMED COUGAR---------------------------------------LEOPARD BrownBrown GoldLight Golden Light BrownLight Brown RedRed TanGray 'Lomshir:' WARHORSE-----------------------------------------ELITE WARHORSE BlackBlack BrownBrown Dark BrownDark Brown GrayGray WhiteWhite SCORPION PAWN---------------------------------SCORPION HUNTER BlackBlack BrownBlue GoldenYellow GreenGreen RedRed 'Martok:' TAMED SPIDER-----------------------------CORRUPT WOLF SPIDER BlueBlue GreenGreen GrayGray RedRed YellowBrown TAMED OKAMI--------------------------------------WARBRED OKAMI BlackBlack BrownBrown GrayGray TanTan WhiteWhite 'Mekalia:' TAMED SWORDBEAK-------------------------------COCKATRICE BlackBlack GoldenGolden GreenGreen PurplePurple RedRed 'Rindol Field:' TAMED ANT DRONE----------------------------------SOLDIER ANT BlackBlack BlueBlue GreenGreen RedRed YellowYellow 'Tanvu:' TAMED LOBSTER--------------------------------BATTLE LOBSTER BlueBlack GreenTeal PurplePink RedOrange White TAMED TURTLE-------------------------------------BATTLE TURTLE BlackBlack BlueBlue GrayGreen RedOrange _Purple 'Tursh:' TAMED FOX----------------------------------------------FOX HUNTER BlackBlack BrownBrown GoldenGolden Light BrownLight Brown RedRed